Braquage
by Boulette
Summary: [UA, sasunaru] Il n'y à pas de place pour les histoires d'amoures dans le vol...mais pourtant... [résumé pourrit, désoler TT]


Auteuse : Boulette

Titre : Braquage

Base : Naruto

Genre : **_UA _**! et yaoi

Couple : Narusasu (j'adoooore ce couple o !)

**Note** : Pour ceux qui lise ma fic **_PLAISIR_** !

Petite note pour ces gens :

Tout d'abord !

DESOLER !

Je suis absolument désoler !

J'ai plus d'un mois de retard sur le chapitre02 !

Je ne manque pas d'imagination ou quoi mais en ce moment j'ai plein de problèmes :

Les contrôles (j'en est un aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs TT), les amis, ect…

DESOLER !

Promis je met le chapitre 02 de Plaisir bientôt !

Promis ! promis

Et merci à ceux qui mon laisser une ptite review pour cette fic! je vous aime

**Note2** : _blablala_ pensé de notre Kistune

CHAPITRE1

Un jeune homme blond, d'une vingtaine d'année, était devant la porte d'une bijouterie, si on en croyait les bagues, collier et boucles d'oreille dans la vitrine, hésitant à entrer ou pas.

Il regarda sa montre et grimaça.

K'so1, il avait une demi-heure minutes de retard.

Il regarda la poigné pour la énième fois puis respira longuement et, retenant sa respiration, il entrouvrit la porte très doucement, lança un coup d'oeil l'intérieure de la pièce et soupira.

Il n'y avait personne.

Mais à peine était-il entrer que…

« Uzumaki ! Tu es encore en retard ! »

Le jeune homme blond regarda le vieil pervers aux longs cheveux blancs qui lui servait de patron.

« Excusez-moi. » dit-il sur un ton las, pas très convaincant et qui montrait qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment –mais vraiment pas- ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Franchement, continua Jiraya en levant les yeux aux ciel, tu exagère !

Depuis les trois mois que tu travailles ici, tu n'est arriver que à l'heure que cinq miraculeuses fois !

C'est inadmissible ! Moi, je me souviens que quand j'étais jeune, je… »

A partir de là, Naruto arrêta d'écouter le longs et ennuyeux discours d'Ero-sennin, il le connaissait déjà par cœur.

Voilà maintenant treize semaines qu'il travaillait dans cette bijouterie que tenait Jiraya pour payer ses études.

C'était un des ses ex-professeurs de collège, Kakashi-senseï, qui lui avait parler q'un de ses vieux amis cherchait une personne qui pourrait l'aider à tenir sa boutique.

Au début le blond avait été très heureux et énormément respectueux envers Jiraya.

…Mais au bout de temps, sa joie ainsi que son respect avaient considérable baisser.

Et pour cause !

Il s'était en faite aperçut que le quinquagénaire n'était, finalement, qu'un pervers qui matait les jeunes filles qui rentrais dans son magasin et qui écrivait un livre très bizarre nommé 'Le paradis du batifolage' qui faisait le bonheur des pervers et des otakus.

Vous comprenez, maintenant, pourquoi il arrivait toujours en retard à son boulot ?

Il aimait tellement son parton…

« Naruto ! »

A son prénom, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus relava la tête, surpris que Jiraya l'appelle par son prénom, pour voir la tête de celui-ci à moins de dix centimètre de la siennes (l'auteuse brandit le panneau : CE N'ES PAS UN NARU/JIRA ! ), bizarrement rouge.

'_Merde, Ero-sennin est en colère'_.

« Uzumaki, reprend l'homme aux cheveux long d'un ton bas et menaçant, est-ce moi ou tu ne m'écoutais pas quand je te parlais … »

Sa voix n'était plus q'un souffle sur le visage du blond et Naruto pouvait deviner que son patron avait, au moins, du manger trois tartines de Roquefort, ce matin, vu l'odeur putride que sa bouche dégageait.

« Mais si je vous écoute Ero-sen…, voyant le visage du pervers devenir encore plus rouge –si cela possible-, le jeune homme se reprit, mais si je vous écoute Jiraya-san. »

Le dit Jiraya-san le regarda d'un air songeur quelques instants et se contenta d'un « mouais » avant de lui dire qu'un client venait d'arriver et lui demander, ou plutôt ordonner, de s'occuper de lui (du client).

« C'est pour sa que je t'est embaucher après tout. » rajouta le quinquagénaire

Son employé se contenta de le regarder d'un regard bovin, sachant _très bien_ que si il l'avait engagé c'était parce que Kakashi-senseï lui avait promis de lui présenter une belle blonde avec des gros seins, comme ce vieux pervers les aimait, puis se retourna pour s'occuper de son client avant de voir que celui-ci était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, habiller d'une tenue verte kaki et d'une veste bizarre, avec des cils plus long que la normale comme si celui-ci s'était mis du mascara, des sourcils vraiment énorme tout comme son nez et une coupe au bol.

'_Encore un type pas net…'_

Et ravalant son envie de rire et son dégoûter, Naruto avança vers lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le blond tendit, un sourire purement hypocrite aux lèvres, le paquet à la dame ridées devant lui.

« Voilà Madame, merci et au revoir. »

La femme pris le paquet et après un «Mais de rien, jeune homme. », quitta la boutique.

En entendant la porte claquer, signe que la vieille était partit, le jeune homme regarda sa montre et soupira bruyamment

Il était 18h45 et il fermait la boutique à 19h pile.

Plus qu'un quart d'heure à tenir.

Dire que normalement il finissait à 17h45.

Saleté de patron qui partait plutôt car il avait sois disant il avait rendez-vous avec une nouvelle conquête, lui demandant si il pouvait s'occuper du magasin jusqu'à dix-neuf heures.

Sttt, comme si il pouvait refuser.

Si il faisait sa, il était bon pour le chômage.

Galèèèère.

Mais bref, bientôt il pourrait en fin être chez lui.

Manger ses ramens et irais dormir.

Il le méritait bien.

La journée avait été dure.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de courir.

En plus, ce pervers ne l'avait pas du tout aidé.

Prétextant avoir mal aux ventre ou être trop fatigué.

Rah, quel flemmard, des fois.

Soudain un « Tilte » retentit dans la pièce, signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

Il relava la tête vers son client, un nouveau sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres, déclarant un « Bonsoir, que désirez-vous ? », ne se doutant pas que se serais la dernière fois qu'il allait le dire cette phrase de toute sa vie.

Mais sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vu que son « client », la figure cachée sous un masque, pointait un révolver sur lui…

A Suivre…

AHAH !

Je sais !

La fin est sadique

Mais ne vous inquiéter pas !

J'aime Naruto

Aller laisser des reviews même si vous avez pas aimer !

Merci !

1 k'so ou kuso merde


End file.
